My half Brother
by Beywriter
Summary: Johnny and his Girlfriend thought it was a usual lazy day then from his mothers past comes a dark secret, Johnny's half brother. Ginga wont take no for an answer then when Johnny learns Ginga has more power than he looks Johnny/Ginga Metal Fight Beyblade


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**My Half Brother  
**

Johnny was bored.  
He was back at his old family mansion in the Highlands.  
He was sat on a sofa with his right hand behind his head, his eye lids closed.  
Relaxing in the good life.  
His girlfriend was lying down, her head in his lap, she was dozing too.  
However their relaxation was disturbed by the feint sound of the doorbell.  
Johnny's curiosity almost got the better of him and decided against moving as this would awake his Hime*.

About five minutes later after he was actually asleep the door to the lounge opened and their Butler came in.

"Excuse me Master McGregor, but you have a guest."  
His eyes didn't open and he was breathing softly.  
The Butler shook Johnny awake.  
"HEY" this disturbed Jess on his lap and she let out a low disapproving growl.  
"I must sincierely apologise master but you have a visitor."  
"Visitor?"

Johnny and Jess were led down to the Lobby.  
When he saw the other boy he stopped.  
He was about 10 inches shorter than him, he wore a familiar scarf, a blue headband with a horses head and a left wing.  
A blue jacket with an orange shirt underneath, he wares blue gloves with two belts in an X around his waiste, jeans and red and black trainers, his hair, like Johnny's, was red.  
The other boy locked eyes on him and almost squealed.  
"BRO!"  
He ran up and hugged his half brother.  
"Who are you?".Johnny asked brushing off the smaller boy.  
"I'm you half brother, forgive me, my English is still a little rusty."  
"Half...brother?"  
"Yup, we have the same mother but different fathers."  
Johnny was taken aback by the guy's words.  
"Who are you?"  
"My namge is Ginga Hagane...I'm a Beyblader, who she?"  
"Jess, my girlfriend."  
"Nice to meet you" he bowed politely.  
"Hey, isn't that Kai's scarf?"  
"No" Ginga said sheepishly.  
"Did you steal from Kai?"  
"No, he lost it in a bet actually."  
"Huh, so you beat him?"  
"That's what he meant then, he said I looked like a guy called Johnny, his friends informed me, then I got curious."  
"Does your dad know you're here kid?" Johnny asked.  
"Nope, he's dead, there's only one way to find out if your my brother, is your mother alive?"

"Yes" Johnny sighed.  
"Butler!"  
"Yes?"  
"Kindly fetch my mother, say it's of an important matter."  
"At once sir. Also my name is Jeeves, sir."  
"Like I care."  
"Whoa, you must be loaded."  
"Yeah, the rich life is sweet."  
"How about a battle?" Ginga asked.  
"Sure, something to pass the time."  
"See my points!"  
He pulled out his points counter and showed Johnny.  
"Impressive kid."  
Johnny pulled his own out.  
"But you're not in the big leagues."  
"Sixty thousand nine hundred and twenty four points."  
"How much points do you have Jess?" She hadn't said much, she was taken aback by the bubbly preteen.  
Jess pulled out her analyzer, they had newer colours, her's was white with a blue tint.  
"I have twenty two thousand five hundred and sixty eight" she said proudly.  
"Nice."

"What's happening?" his mother asked walking into the room.

She shot a glare at Jess who responded with equal intensity.  
"MOM!"  
"You are not my son."  
"Wait, do you know a Ryuusei Hagane?"  
"The name sounds familiar."  
Ginga pulled out an old photo and showed it to her.  
It clicked instantly.  
"Yes, we had something about twelve years ago."  
"I'm twelve" Ginga replied.  
"Is this kid really my baby half brother?"  
His mother nodded.  
"Yes, there was a rough patch between your father and me, I left for Japan to get some thinking time and I met Ryuusei."  
"Dad's not going to be happy, you had someone else's child when you're still married to dad" Johnny said.  
"It's true, I did have another son."  
"But I'm back!" Ginga said happily.  
"Can I stay and be a rich snob like my Bro?"  
"Absolutely not!" Johnny snapped.  
"Johnny, be nice to your brother" Johnny sighed, that's a line he'd hear forever now.  
Jess giggled to Johnny's response.  
"Fine, BUTLER, take Mr. Hagane to a spare room, the biggest."  
"Yes master."  
"What about that match?"  
"Later, I'm busy."  
Johnny put his arms behind his head and began to walk off with Jess in tow.  
Ginga stopped him.  
"Battle!" he almost demanded.  
"Whatever" Johnny said keeping walking.  
"If you want to battle...follow me."

Johnny skipped getting his armour and led Ginga to his private stadium.  
"Nice."  
Jess stayed back to observe.

They took up their positions at the sides.  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
Johnny launched but Ginga didn't.  
He caught Salamalyon angerly.  
"You're suppposed to launch your blade."  
"You didn't say it right."  
"What do you say?"  
"Go shoot."  
Johnny groaned and mentally slapped himself as he remembered.  
Its different in different parts of the world.  
"Fine, ready?"  
"Ready for you to loose?"  
"3, 2, 1, GO SHOOT!"  
"THUNDER PEGASIS!"  
"I supposd you stole that too?"  
"What?"  
"That isn't your spirit."  
"It is."  
"I know someone with a Beyblade with the same name."  
"SHOOTING STAR ATTACK!"  
"FLAME ROD SALAMALYON!"  
Thunder Pegasis and Salamalyon crashed together.  
Jess cheered her boyfriend on in the match.  
"No fair, you got your own cheerleader."  
"_Can't underestimate this guy, if he beat Kai he's gotta be tougher than he looks._"  
He noticed Ginga is using the new Metal Fight System, it encorporated the weight disk and the attack ring into one and is renamed the wheel.  
"So, you're using the newer system."  
"I noticed your not."  
"I tried it and didn't like it, ATTACK SALAMALYON!"  
"Give up Bro, Thunder Pegasis will beat you."  
"Hah, not likely, this ends in my victory or a tie."  
"You wish, THUNDER PEGASIS, SHOOTING STAR!"  
"This is obviously no longer friendly, I'm not holding back anymore."  
Their Beyblades were on an assault, crashing and smashing into each other.  
Sparks flew in the heat of battle.  
"GO JOHNNY!"  
Both not letting up, the strength and power they used against each other was incredible, it made the ground shake.

Finally after a damaging blow the battle was a tie.  
Jess cheered to the tied match.  
"That was good kid, I can see advantages to having you around, I can call my teammate Robert and see if he can allow you onto our team."  
"Get onto the Majestics?" his eyes went all shiney.  
"I'll see what I can do."

In the following weeks Ginga was excepted into the Majestics.  
He even got his own armour and competed in major tournaments in the renamed, after its Rebirth, "World Beyblade Battle Association".  
Ginga even got a rematch with Kai in a round and manages to beat the Russian once more.

Author notes

Beywriter: My first crossover, of many, who knows?  
Tyson: Who's this jerk?  
Ray: Your replacement.  
Tyson: WHAT?  
Ginga: Step down Tyson, I'm in town *sticks tongue out.  
Max: This is going to get ugly, please review we'd love to read your comments!  
Don't forget that none registered people can still review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
